


Camping And Enforced Leisure

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctis is finally awake when Prompto is around!, Prompto also got a stuffed Chocobo, Regis is determined that they are going camping, what you don't see is Cor dragging Prompto through the local Bass Pro to find him camping gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Regis is forcing his best friends to take a vacation, Noctis is very doubtful about there being another baby in his car.





	Camping And Enforced Leisure

Noctis took one look at Prompto’s chair in the back seat of his car and stopped dead in his tracks, craning his neck to look up at his father accusingly. 

“That’s Cor’s baby.” Regis said patiently, lifting his son up and placing him in his seat. “He is going to the beach with us.”

Prompto was drooling on his chocobo toy, already fast asleep, and oblivious to the fact that he was being stared at.

“Me go!” Noctis said, voice high with authority. 

“Yes, you go, and Gladio goes, and Prompto is going with his daddy too.” Regis smiled fondly.

He watched it all in the rear view mirror, not bothering to argue with his king or the tiny prince. “Clarus still upset about driving the gear down?”

“Well, we can hardly fit three children and ourselves in the Regalia.” Regis said as he slid in next to him. No cane today, though he knew Clarus had packed one of the spare ones in their gear. Regis was being stubborn about ‘not being so old that he needed it’ again.

Noctis was still staring at Prompto, clutching his own toy, clearly at a loss for how to deal with another toddler sharing his space. “Daddy.” 

“I know, Noct. I know.” Regis chuckled. “Clearly we need to arrange for more playdates. He’s been alone too long.” 

“He might just be jealous.” He pointed out as they merged into traffic. “Used to being the center of your and everyone else’s attention.”

“Don’t you dare suggest we not take him. We’ve been over this, if Mrs. Argentum needs you to watch Prompto, then Noct can more than make do with having another baby along for the ride.” 

He sighed. “I just…”

Regis pinned him with a look, crossing his arms. “Regardless of if Prompto is in fact your child, he is someone you care very dearly for and therefore someone Noctis should meet. As you are his family.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” 

That got Regis to roll his eyes. “’Your Majesty’, this is a vacation, Cor. I intend to soak up sun on the beach, eat far too much of your cooking, and enjoy my son playing in the water. With yours. I can think of nothing that would make me gladder.”

Except Cid and Wesk deciding to appear. He had tried, Clarus had tried, but both men had remained stubborn and refused to attend. 

Regis settled in his chair, looking out the window intently. 

Noctis worried at his own toy for a bit, watching Prompto suspiciously, before he too fell to the cars’ lure and drifted off. 

Two sleeping toddlers was probably the easiest thing he’d ever had to transport. 

“Clarus is probably going to beat us there.” He commented idly, pulling onto the dirt drive that would take them down to the king’s retreat. 

“I should hope that he does, as I do not want to help make camp.” Regis flashed him a smile. “It would be just like old times, except Wesk would not be castigating us for assembling it inccorectly.” 

“I’d say it would be quieter, but with the kids, I doubt it will be.” 

Prompto shifted, fingers closing around his toy. “Cw.” 

“Hey buddy, good nap?” He asked, looking at the little boy in the mirror. 

Prompto nodded seriously, snuggling the toy – new, he’d taken the kid to the store and he’d fallen in love with it to the point he would have felt bad leaving it covered in the kid’s slobber for some other parent to deal with – to his chest. “Go?”

“Almost there. Camping, remember?” He had tried to explain what was happening, not sure of how much Prompto remembered from their escape. Almost a year was a long time at this age, he kinda hoped that the kid didn’t remember it. 

Regis was smiling, chin resting on his hand, clearly enjoying himself. 

Ass. 

“Cam’.” Prompto agreed, looking out the window curiously. 

He pulled into the gravel shoulder, putting the break on as he got out. Their gear was already mostly stored in the armiger, except the toddlers and Prompto’s bag of stuff – he assumed Noctis had one, but that it had also been stashed. The one he’d gotten for his own use was black and could have passed for a briefcase if nobody looked inside. 

Prompto had his favorite blanket tucked around him. 

“There now, Noctis, can you say ‘hello’?” Regis was asking his son as he lifted him out of his chair. 

Noctis whined faintly, hiding his face against his father’s shoulder. 

Prompto leaned against his shoulder, watching as he closed up the car and clutching his toy and his blanket to him. “Cw. Who dat?”

“Prince Noctis.” He explained. “You met him before, but he was sleeping.” 

Prompto nodded, as though he did, but from the look on his face he clearly didn’t. “Ready, Majesties?” 

Regis shot him a look. “One more ‘Majesty.’ From you during this trip and you will wake up on a raft in the middle of the ocean.” 

He snorted.

“Hey, you two made it! Four, I guess. We’ve got the tent set up and Gladdy got the fire started.” Clarus clapped his shoulder. “Hey little man.”

“Cawas.” Prompto greeted, though he didn’t squirm like Noctis did when Clarus got close.

Noctis was clearly set on ending up in Clarus’ arms as quickly as possible. 

“Man, don’t you think the kid even SOUNDS like him now?” Clarus asked Regis, lifting Noct up to toss him gently in the air. “Hey Princeling. You ready to go camping?” 

“Ye!” Noct shrieked, clutching at his neck.

“He does seem to have the same reaction to your presence.” Regis sounded thoroughly entertained. “I don’t think he can manage a ‘majesty’ yet, though. So for the moment I am safe.”

Sometimes he hated his friends. 

Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill them or beg them to live forever. 

Sometimes it was hard to tell which he was feeling. 

Prompto peered up at him, tiny smile on his freckled face, hat mussed hair poking out from beneath its containment. He could tolerate them for the kid’s sake. Prompto looked like he was having a good time. 

“Ready to go swimming?” He asked the little guy. 

Prompto nodded happily in response.


End file.
